Falling
by aquaXtreme
Summary: He didn't necessarily want to save her but, being a superhero, he kinda had to.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first challenge and I am quite nervous. Good nervous though :) This is for the SNAFU (Situation Normal: All Fudged Up) challenge by Cloaks and Daggers. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys do too. _**

* * *

Artemis gulped as she quickly- very quickly- glanced beneath her. Her eyes snapped straight back up again as the waves ferociously slapped the rocky walls of the cliff, 100ft below. Her hands desperately clung on to the small branch that held her in mid air. Her only lifeline.

"How are you doing so far?"

Except for Wally West.

Artemis took a shaky breath in before glaring up at the red head.

"How do you think I'm doing? You ever tried hanging from a branch-that doesn't even qualify as a branch, by the way- off a cliff that's a 100ft high? Because, I have got to tell you, it's not fun!" She snapped her voice unusually squeaky. Under the circumstances, she wasn't surprised.

"Will you just chill! One way or another, I'll get you up here again," Wally yelled before searching for some way to help the female. Not that he particularly wanted to but, as a superhero, he kind of had to.

"Will I chill?" Artemis spluttered. "If you think it's so easy why don't you come down here and try it? I sure as hell wouldn't mind swapping places!"

Wally growled in frustration.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? Are you kidding me?" She retorted. "If I have any problem, it's with you!"

"Listen Blondie, I am trying to help you but if you keep on squawking-"

"-squawking?"

"Yes, squawking. If you keep on doing that, then you can kiss goodbye your only saviour," Wally barked. He sighed with satisfaction after she didn't reply. "Good. Now, is there a ledge or something beneath you?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's see, there's a couple of rocks, a starfish I think, some fish and-of course-a few jagged stones scattered around the fricking sea! But, apart from that, nothing at all. Just hurry up and help me!"

"I'm sorry. Since when were you the boss?"

"Wallace West!"

Wally fumed, knowing he couldn't call her by her full name since he didn't have it.

"Well, you're just going to have to hang on for a while until everyone else arrives," He stated.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" She yelled in fury, tightening her grip on the branch.

"I'm not going to dive after you, if that's what you're implying."

Artemis snorted.

"And whoever said chivalry was dead?"

Wally leaned over the side and shrugged at the female archer who had already killed him a couple of times in her head.

"At least be thankful you're not scared of heights."

Artemis stayed silent. Wally's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"You're not scared of heights are you?"

"No!"

He chuckled with delight.

"You're scared of heights!" He commented.

"Shut up!"

"Again, who made you boss?"

Even from the top of the cliff, Wally could hear the growl that erupted from her throat.

"I swear to God Wally, when I get out of here, you're going to think that Gotham's Arkham Asylum is the safest place for you!" She threatened before taking a quick look down again. She immediately closed her eyes and started praying that she'd be safe soon. Soon as in a couple of minutes.

"Blondie, you're going to need a better persuasion case for me to he-"

Wally was cut short as Artemis screamed. He scrambled up from his sitting position and glanced over the cliff. His face paled as he spotted her blindly grabbing at the branch as she slowly lost her grip.

"Artemis!" Wally frantically searched his surrounding areas, wondering how he was supposed to help his team mate. He came up with nothing and the panic began to speed up in his heart.

"Wally! Help me!"

His mind raced but kept getting distracted by her vice and her pleas. Later on, he described what he did next as 'a heroic impulse that could've gotten me killed along with Blondie'.

Wally West jumped over the cliff.

His ears pounded as the wind rushed past him. He squinted to get a better view of the blonde. He grabbed her arm causing her to scream even louder. They both plummeted towards the sea, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. But they weren't focused on that part. For them, falling towards your impending doom was much more important than teenage hormones. Artemis had stopped screaming but, because the wind was dashing past so fast, he probably wouldn't have heard a bullet being shot. His eyes were unwillingly focused on the jagged rocks that were scattered around the sea. He buried his face into her long, blonde hair, not wanting his final image to be his flesh impacting against the cold waves.

"Wally!"

Artemis quickly nudged him. He glanced at her and he realised she was trying to tell him something. He frowned. He couldn't make out her words; the wind was stealing them away. She finally gave up and instead jabbed his uniform, particularly his shoulders. Wally's eyes widened as he understood what she was saying.

He held Artemis tighter to him as he mentally prepared himself to purposely crash into the ocean. He felt her hands grip onto the back of his neck and he flinched at the strength of her grasp. But he couldn't focus on those tiny details; he had something more important to get ready for.

He was going to cannon ball into the ocean.

* * *

_**...And I'm done. I was wondering whether it was a good idea to finish there but I had no clue on how to go on so I'm leaving the story here. Don't worry, Wally and Artemis survive (as said in the little statement from the future Wally).**_

_**Review if you liked it. Thanks :D**_

_**EDIT: Many readers have asked if I'm going to add another chapter and so, because of majority demand, I will :) Just not right now. Got to think of how they're going to get out of this little...situation first of all ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here you guys have it. The second, and final, instalment to this story. But, first of all, I just want to thank everyone who read the previous chapter and liked it so much (or wasn't satisfyed with it enough) to demand another one. It really did give me encouragement to write another chapter. SO thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**_

_**Now, enjoy the below.**_

* * *

Wally squeezed his eyes shut tight as the wind whistled past his ears, slapping his face so ferociously he was sure there would be a few red marks left after this experience-if he still managed to survive, that is.

"Wally!"

The speedster glanced at the blonde archer wrapped securely around him and he was surprised at the fury that was sparking in her eyes. Wally involuntarily gulped. Even though he stated over and over again that he was not scared of her and never would be, there was no denying that Artemis was definitely terrifying when she wanted to be. Even when they were both plummeting to what seemed like their death.

_Maybe that's why she's so angry,_Wally mused. It was only then that he realised she was trying to talk to him-and whatever she was trying to say, he was pretty sure it involved a lot of colourful words.

"What?" Wally yelled in an effort to be heard above the wind. "I can't-what are you-?"

_Oh look, she still has time to roll her eyes even though we're going to be pierced by rocks any moment soon. Lovely, _He muttered in his thoughts. Was it just him or was it getting harder to think too?

"Where are the others?" Artemis screamed. It was typical really; Wally still had ways to push her over the edge (pun intended) even at a time like this. She made a quick mental note to smack him with her shoe or something once she got out of this situation-and she was determined to come out of this alive.

Wally frowned. She held a good point-where were the others? At this rate, the pair wouldn't be seeing the rest of the team and sweet, sweet Megan until...well, ever.

A sudden pounding alerted him to the head ache that was starting to appear in his head, caused by the pressure and force in which he was falling. To put it simply, his head was starting to hurt. Really. Badly.

"Do something!" Artemis yelled, her gaze focused on anything but their impending doom below them.

If Wally could have snorted right then, he would've. What did she expect him to do? Suddenly sprout wings and start flying? He briefly wondered what it would be like to be pierced by one of the rocks before shaking that morbid thought out of his head. He'd find out eventually if he didn't come up with something soon.

In fact, why had he jumped after Artemis in the first place? Having heroic instincts sucked if it meant diving after girls he absolutely loathed. He was starting to regret his decision. Especially with her stupid blonde hair flying everywhere including his mouth.

"Wally! The rocks!"

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Avoid them!"

"How?"

Artemis sighed. If she ever got the chance, she'd gladly poison the red head beside her. It might be murder but it sure as hell wouldn't be a crime.

She glanced around, wondering if she could grab onto anything to stop their fall. But they were metres away from the cliff and heading straight for the pointy parts of the rocks.

"Can't you walk on water or som-!" A shriek slipped out of the archer's mouth when it seemed that they were falling even faster. She faintly acknowledged the fact that Wally's arms around her had tightened but the thought was quickly wiped away from her mind as the sharp, pointy almost weapon like rocks looked closer than ever.

_This is it then. I'm going to die. Fantastic. _

_Dying with Blondie in my arms. What a nightmare._

"Wally! Avoid the rocks! Avoid the rocks! AVOID THE ROCKS!" Artemis shouted as she realised she was starting to panic. Panicking was something that would definitely not help the situation. Panicking meant that she wouldn't have a clear head to think on.

"I am. I am! I AM!" He yelled back. Their lives were on the line and if they died because of Wally, then so help her she would k-

They suddenly stopped.

No freezing cold water. No concrete like impact. No blood spurting anywhere.

Just frozen in mid air.

Wally glanced around himself, unsure about what was going on. It felt weird not having any wind hit him with full force or being able to think and speak properly without having to yell. It was definitely a relief.

"What...Wally, what did you...how..." Artemis trailed off, extremely confused as to how they could be in such a situation. This defied all natural laws about physics. It was...impossible.

The blonde looked questioningly at the speedster who looked equally, if not more, puzzled as her.

"Well," Wally commented. "At least this is better than being skewered by those things."

Artemis couldn't have agreed more.

"But how-?"

"Guys? You alright?"

Both Wally and Artemis glanced up, squinting to see against the glare of the sun. They could briefly make out the shapes of two teenagers, one taller than the other. But who we-

Then realization hit.

Their team had come to rescue them.

About time.

"Robin! Dude, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Wally exclaimed in relief. "Do you know how we're...well, defying gravity?"

The Boy Wonder nodded.

"It's all because of our resident Martian," Robin yelled down, faintly amused at the sight of the intertwined teens. "She has telekinesis, remember?"

"See? All the more reason to love her," The speedster grinned before wincing as the archer swiftly hit him across the head.

"Just get us up, will you?" Artemis shouted. Soon enough, they were slowly beginning to ascend in height, getting further and further away from what would've killed them in an instant.

"You know," Megan began. "This reminds me of something Uncle J'onn did once. You see, one of my sisters had a cat back on Mars and, I don't really know what happened, but she got stuck on top of the Martian History Museum with no way of getting back down. So Uncle J'onn did the same thing I'm doing right now and got her. In all honesty, I was a little disappointed."

Robin gave an amused grin.

"Really? How come?"

"M'na really didn't like me much."

"M'na?"

"The cat."

The Boy Wonder snorted before coughing at the Martian's serious expression.

"Yes, of course. Cats are horrible. Though, I've got to say," Robin smirked. "Batman really doesn't mind them all that much."

"Guys?" Artemis yelled. "How about a bit less chit chat and more of saving our lives?"

"Right, sorry," Megan smiled before concentrating more. Wally raised an eyebrow when the archer tightened her grip on him, unconsciously or not, as they levitated up faster but didn't say a word.

"Oh and another time, Uncle J'onn was telling me about how he became the detective 'John Jones' and watched all these programmes to figure out human life."

"Of course," Robin murmured absentmindedly as he glanced over the cliff to watch his team mates' progress while Megan smiled as she fondly started remembering memories about her first months on Earth.

"So, when I arrived here, I followed his lead and also watched earth programmes to assimilate human behaviour. There's this programme called '_Hello Me_-"

"Megan!"

The Martian gasped as Artemis and Wally started tumbling down again, their shrieks filling the previously peaceful atmosphere. Then, almost as rapidly as they had fallen, the archer and the speedster stopped mid way yet again.

"What. Was. That?" Wally asked breathlessly.

"I really don't want to know," Artemis sighed.

"Sorry!" Megan bit her bottom lip guiltily. "I kind of lost concentration. But," She added quickly. "I promise I'll be a lot more focused now!"

"Don't worry," Robin reassured her. "They'll be alright. After all, they've faced a whole lot worse than a little scare like that."

"If Megan does that one more time..." Artemis muttered, willing her heart to stop beating so hurriedly.

"It was just a mistake," Wally protested. "Besides, we're still alive."

"Still. By the way, thanks for...um...jumping after me," The archer mumbled before glaring at Wally's grin.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you say it again?"

Artemis took a deep breath causing the speedster to flush as he acknowledged her chest moving against his.

"I said, thank you for jumping after me."

Wally smirked triumphantly at her words even if they had been growled out. After all, it was still gratitude.

"No problem. I _am _a hero. It's my job."

"Maybe I won't poison you then," Artemis commented casually.

"Good bec-," Wally froze. "Poison? When were you going to poison me?" He glared as Artemis snorted at his pale expression. "That's serious, Artemis! When were you going to poison me? Artemis!"

* * *

_**And that is it. Hope you guys liked it. BTW, thumbs up to those of you who got the **Chicago **and **Wicked **reference. I couldn't help but put them in :)**_

_**Anyway, please leave a review because it shows how much somebody actually appreciates an author's heard work. After all, it's not as if a story magically appears out of thin air. Although,not going to lie to you, that would be pretty awesome...**_


End file.
